A Nightmare came real
by UnisonFreed
Summary: this is only my second - SORRY, its WORSE than my first - And i still dont know how to make new chapters! (and thats only Afew of the charicters BTW)
1. Chapter 1

freed opened the kitchen door, "Lucy, NaNa." freed call's, "time for breakfast..." a door opens, nana comes out, "ok..." she was still in her blueBird pajamas

NaNa got knocked over by Lucy, "NYUU" she shouts, freed moved out of the way, "nana, better move quick before lucy eats everything!" nana got up and ran into the kitchen. "Toast, bacon, Eggs and hot choco!" freed said with a smile.

then after breakfast freed had to go to the guild. "Nana, remember to wear these bows. and dont let Lucy out of sight, Okay?" Nana nodds while tieing on the bow, lucy comes around the corner, Holding two big-ish ribbons for her horns, freed takes the ribbons and ties the bows around her horns.

"Nyuu...nyuu..." Lucy wrapps her arms around freed, she didn't want freed to go again. he was so nice and Everytime she turned to the other Lucy only he could stop her...she loved him...

freed entered the guild hall, Things were already flying everywhere thanks to gray...natsu...elfman...macao...jet...wakaba... Mirajane?! freed quickly ran over to the raijinshuu, "Is it worse today?" laxus's head turns at the quiestion, "Yup..." freed sat down and watched, The master was drunk, Cana was Drunk, bickslow was fighting with the others - OH JOY, MIRA JUST USED HER MAGIC - the side of the guild was practicly blown off...

"NYUU! NYUU!" freed heard that...so did everyone else...'SHIT' freed thoght, 'please don't tell me lucy came here!' she did...and she was waveing and shouting "NYUU, NYUU!" Oh heaven help Hell, what was freed going to do now?!

Lucy came right up to freed, and freed stood up. Lucy's arms wrap around freed before he could say anything. tears were going down her cheeks and nana came up, "Freed im so sorry, she used a window to get out!" laxus and the other two came over, "Freed, who are these kids?" evergreen ask's, with a heavy sigh freed points at Lucy, "This is another lucy..." then he points at nana, "Thats nana." bcikslow smiled, "Hey, im bickslow." Bickslows babys floated by as laxus and evergreen introduce themselves as freeds freinds and Teammates. "Nana, you go and Take lucy home, okay?" bickslow came over "C'mon freed, let them stay for the day." freed turned to bickslow.  
"no bickslow, im sorry, i cant."

"Why not?"

freed froze, "B-Because...they have chores to do!"

"Aw, freed, Its mean to keep them cooped up in some place JUST 'cause they have Chores!" The master smiled, "let the girls stay, Freed, they havn't met everybody just yet..." the guilds attention turned to the master, "Gildarts will be here. Nana, Lucy, my name is Makarov Dreyer." the master smiled welcome-ly,

"welcome to Fairytail."


	2. Chapter 2: Danger to the guild(part 1)

Chapter 2

Freed could not believe what he heard the master say, 'welcome to fairytail', was he going to let Nana and Lucy INTO fairytail? "A-are you letting them Join?" Freed could NOT believe this, if the master actually let Lucy and nana in and the REAL lucy came out the & %# would he do? "Yes. If they would like to…" Freed just stared…only two words were in his mind…'OH SHIT' laxus chuckled, (#laxusIsHere) "Whats the matter? c'mon, you'll swallow a fly!" freed walked to the master, "They can't join..." And the master's eyebrow went up - (#HeNoHappy)

"and why not?"

"They just can't."

"aren't you going to let them choose?"

"they don't use magic."

"And?" The master smiled, "Nana, Lucy, would you two like to join?"

Nana froze. lucy was nodding, "Yes, please..." freed just stared at nana, at least she is under controll, but The real lucy could come out at anytime...And kill EVERYONE...

Whenever nana, lucy and freed returned home, freed started cooking dinner. "Freed?" nanas head peeked through the door, "Hey, c'mon in." freed smiles

"your not angry at me or lucy?"

"nope. but we need to be careful,"

"Because of the real lucy?"

"Yes...The danger is she could come out - that guild is rough, and if she gets hit on the head too hard then she could turn into that lucy. the real deal. i know that you could try to beat her, Nana, but its difficult."

"But freed...you could stop her. you did it twice, the real lucy has feelings for you."

freed hugged nana, "I know. and, honestly, i return those feelings. to Both of you."


	3. Explaination - meeting nana

**authors note: this is the part where freed finds Nana, Lucy is found after (Explaination P2)**

Freed justine took a shortcut down a ally way to his house. the ally was Dark with plenty of Rubbish and dead Rats. Freed Stepped on something

"OW!" A Little girl, Bright pink hair, whispered, "Watch where you're going!"

Freed looked down at the little girl. 'Horns?' (Freed thought) he touched them gently, "Sorry. i didn't see you, whats your name?" freed bent down to look at the little girl, she looked 13 and sounded 13, she looked up to freed

"im Nana. whats your name?" Nana liked the color of Freeds hair. And his eyes, "Im freed. Hey, how about you come with me? To my house."

Nana had agreed to go with him, she found the home quite comfy. A big sofa, a kitchen, a guest bedroom, a bathroom and a Back-Yard. freed had gone to find something to Wear. so nana just stood there, looking at the room.

A door opened and freed came out with a white Dress, "Here," Freed held it out to her, "It should fit."

~Nana~

he was so kind, unlike many others, he gave me this Beautiful dress. but everytime he comes near me my heart seem's to beat Faster...why?

~world~

Nana and freed had lunch, watched TV, played games. All of the things nana wanted to do with her PaPa. it was getting late,5:50, so freed and Nana went inside.

freed started to ask Afew quiestions, he Wanted to know about the horns, mostly. "so, Nana. why do you have horns?"

"im a diclonius" Freeds eyes widen, "Whats a diclonius?"

" Diclonii strongly resemble humans; the only obvious difference are the two horn-like protrusions extending from the temporal and parietal regions of the skull. Diclonii powers involve the use of invisible arms we call "vectors" that can grasp and impact things as if they are solid, but also become insubstantial and pass through objects. They can slice objects as well, which is how Diclonii usually kill their victims. Vectors usually have a limited range of a few meters, but the length varies among each Diclonius. Diclonii also demonstrate the ability to sense one another." And the Explanation went on

Freed just stared, this little girl could be dangerous.


End file.
